My Shinigami
by Grey Blossom
Summary: "Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri" Pria satu ini kembali berucap, mencoba memberitahu indentitas dirinya. "Uchiha Sasuke" Katanya, "malaikat mautmu"/ "Un. Aku, Haruno Sakura" sedikit jeda pada perkataan nya "teman barumu" My first Fanfict Langsung aja baca yuk.. Capsuss


hallo hallo.. ^^

Newbe datang.. :D Aku author baru..

Warning

Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, ga jelas, kurang menarik, dan penyakit lainnya !

.

.

.

Happy reading.. ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Shinigami**

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram frustasi, benar benar stress karena banyak nya tugas untuk membunuh_ ah tidak, terlalu sadis untuk disebut 'membunuh' . Lebih tepatnya, mencabut nyawa orang. Baru saja ia mendapat pemberitahuan dari ayah nya Uchiha Fugaku, untuk kembali bertugas. Ia tumbuh menjadi seorang Malaikat Maut bermarga Uchiha, marga Shinigami terhormat sejak dulu . Yap, sesosok makhluk yang berbeda dari kaum manusia. Mengambil nyawa orang yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati.

Seminggu yang lalu saja, satu manusia berhasil ia tangani. Hei bukan hal mudah untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang! Rata rata, satu Shinigami baru bisa mencabut nyawa orang setelah satu minggu terus mengawasi si target. Dan sekarang ia harus mengangkat nyawa seorang gadis penyakitan yang menurut informasi dari sang ayah, Haruno Sakura nama nya.

"kau punya waktu 3 hari untuk mencabut nyawa nya, Sasuke. Hanya 3 hari." Masih terngiang ngiang ucapan tuan Fugaku pada nya, 'ARGH! Kapan aku bisa ambil cuti untuk pekerjaan membosankan ini?' ia mulai bergumam. Menyeruakan kekesalan nya, pada dirinya sendiri.

"hey otouto! Kudengar ada tugas baru lagi hm? Kau memang Shinigami favorit ya? Khe khe khe" seseorang tiba tiba muncul dibelakang Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke. Ia terkekeh kecil, membuat kekesalan Sasuke semakin naik.

"kau sebaik nya diam atau kupotong rambut gondrong mu!" ancam Sasuke. Itu cukup untuk menyumpal mulut rombeng Itachi, dia terlalu sayang pada rambut panjang nya yang sudah ia tumbuhkan dari kecil, sampai sekarang, ya sampai sekarang, sampai wajah nya dipenuhi oleh garis garis keriput halus. Padahal umur nya masih 21 tahun. Hem.. penuaan dini heh?

Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalan sang kakak yang tengah memasang raut ketakutan. Ia berjalan kedalam ruang pribadinya a.k.a kamar nya sendiri. Mengambil jubah panjang hitam kebesaran milik nya, juga clurit panjang yang biasa digunakannya mencabut nyawa orang. Kemudian melakukan beberapa segel tangan sambil melafalkan mantra-mantra yang hanya seorang Shinagami lah yang tau apa arti dari mantra-mantra tersebut. Sebuah cahaya terang berwarna merah tiba-tiba muncul disekeliling Sasuke. Cahaya itu semakin terang, terang, dan terang. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menghilang beserta cahaya merah tadi.

* * *

"Haruno-san, ini waktu nya anda minum obat" ucap seorang lelaki berkacamata dan berjas putih. Dia adalah Kabuto, dokter yang menangani salah satu pasien rawat inap tetap selama satu tahun terakhir di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum lemas sambil menghela nafas. "Haruskah?"

"Tentu Haruno-san.. kau ingin cepat sembuh bukan?" Tanya nya lembut

"Perlukah orang sepertiku ini minum obat, menjalani pengobatan dan lain sebagainya, jika pada akhirnya aku tetap akan mati?" Lagi, senyuman keputusasaan itu merias wajah putih mulus nya. Ia mengganti posisi tidur nya dari telentang menjadi miring ke sebelah kiri.

"Haruno-san, jangan seperti itu.. harapan mu untuk sembuh masih_"

"Jangan mencoba menghiburku Dokter.. aku tau, penyakit ini sedikit demi sedikit memotong jatah umurku. Ini..sungguh menyiksa ku.." Satu tetes liquid bening mengalir perlahan ke pipi nya. Mata emerald nya berkaca kaca, dan tak lama, isakan tangis kecil pun terdengar. Suara gadis berumur 17 tahun ini terdengar sedikit serak. Menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku? Aku.. butuh waktu untuk sendiri" Permintaan_ ah tidak, lebih tepatnya perintah itu dituruti sang dokter. Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan si gadis bersurai merah muda yang masihsaja terisak.

* * *

**-Sakura's POV-**

Cahaya orange, guguran daun kering, dan sebuah bangku taman. Tiga obyek yang selalu kulihat tiap sore. Ya, setiap sore, aku selalu duduk dibangku taman dibawah pohon oak halaman belakang rumah sakit ini. Menunggu matahari terbenam. Aku selalu melakukan ini. Sejak dulu, matahari terbenam adalah pemandangan yang paling kusukai. Sebisa mungkin aku melihat terbenamnya sang surya ini.

Ketika aku sudah harus kembali ke ruang rawat ku, aku selalu berkata, 'akan kah esok aku masih bisa melihat matahari terbenam? Atau ini yang terakhir?'

Kanker otak stadium akhir. Penyakit mematikan itu sudah hinggap di tubuh ku selama dua tahun belakang. Kanker ini berhasil menggerogoti sisa umur ku di kehidupan ini. Walaupun dokter selalu bilang bahwa aku akan sembuh, hasil diagnosa tak berkata demikian. Semakin hari, penyakit ku bertambah parah.

Orang tua ku yang super sibuk itu sangat jarang menjengukku. Mereka hanya datang untuk membayar biaya perawatan ku, dan kadang mampir ke ruang rawat ku, hanya untuk menanyakan "bagaimana keadaan mu Sakura?" dan beberapa menit setelah nya, berubah menjadi "ayah dan ibu harus pergi, ada rapat penting dikantor" atau "pesawat kami akan terbang sebentar lagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ayah dan ibu menyayangimu". Che, menyayangiku kau bilang? ah, sebegitu pentingkah pekerjaan kalian dibanding anak nya yang sudah mau mati ini?! Setiap hari aku selalu sendiri. Aku kesepian, yang menemani ku hanya obat-obatan, infus, atau kadang rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian kepala ku saat penyakit ini kambuh.

**-Normal's POV-**

Seorang gadis berambut soft pink tengah duduk termenung disebuah kursi taman. Pandangan nya terlihat kosong kearah barat, kearah keberadaan matahari yang nyaris tenggelam. Ia terus melamun.

Sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam tengah berdiri disamping gadis tadi, ia mengikuti arah pandang perempuan itu dan didapati nya matahari yang mulai bergerak turun.

"Maaf tuan, jika anda mau, anda bisa duduk di kursi taman ini. Jadi tidak usah berdiri seperti itu." Ucap si gadis tiba-tiba. Itu cukup mengagetkan sosok di samping nya.

"Ka_kau bicara pada siapa?" Lelaki berjubah itu menengokokan kepala nya ke arah asal suara. Ia sampai tergagap saking kaget nya. Wajah nya benar-benar menampakkan raut keterkejutan.

"Tentu saja pada anda Tuan berjubah.."

"A_apa? Kau bisa melihatku?" Lelaki tadi semakin terkaget-kaget, pasal nya, baru kali ini ada yang bisa menyadari keberadaan seorang Shinigami.

"Aku masih bisa melihat dengan baik" Perempuan itu menjawab dengan enteng nya, tanpa melihat kearah yang berbicara padanya.

"Ta_tapi.. tidak mungkin..!"

"Huft.. kenapa kau gagap begitu? Ah ya.. akan kah esok aku masih bisa melihat matahari terbenam? Atau ini yang terakhir? Hm? **Shinigami-san?**" Ia menolehkan kepala nya kearah sosok berjubah yang berada di samping nya bertepatan dengan kata 'shinigami-san' yang yang terlontar dari bibirnya , dengan satu senyuman kecil disana. "Jangan kaget kalau aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Sejak kecil, aku memang bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk selain manusia. Tapi ini kali pertamaku melihat seorang malaikat maut sepertimu, mungkin karna memang ajal ku sudah dekat, benarkan?"

Lelaki itu hanya diam tak berkutik, tak berani menjawab apapun atas pertanyaan petanyaan dari gadis di samping nya.

"Hei, aku ini salah satu manusia yang kesepian loh.. emm.. bagaimana kalau kau jadi teman ku saja?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat terdengar dibuat-buat riang.

"Hn" ia hanya bergumam, menyembunyikan sedikit kekagetan yang beberapa saat lalu mengerubungi perasaan nya.

"Hum.. kuanggap itu jawaban 'iya'.."

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri" Pria satu ini kembali berucap, mencoba memberitahu indentitas dirinya. "Uchiha Sasuke" Katanya, "**malaikat mautmu**"

JLEB!

Bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum tajam, gadis muda di samping Sasuke benar-benar merasakan apa itu nama nya sakit pada perasaan nya, ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah nya, menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari mata indahnya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkan nya perlahan, perempuan cantik itu menjawab.

"Un. Aku, Haruno Sakura" sedikit jeda pada perkataan nya "**teman barumu**" ucapnya bersama sebuah senyuman kecil penuh ketulusan.

Dan Matahari pun, tenggelam, telak.

* * *

"Shinigami-san.. boleh aku bertanya?" Seorang gadis_sakura namanya, angkat bicara. Ia kini duduk termenung menatap kejendela kamar rawatnya, lebih tepatnya, kearah langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang kelap-kelip.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, ia hanya berdiri disudut ruangan, menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan pada calon korban nya.

"Umm.. seperti apa tempat tinggal mu?" Tanya nya takut-takut.

" Haruskah kau tau?"

"Tidak juga.. aku.. hanya ingin tau"

Suasana lagi-lagi kembali hening.

"…"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggal mu" Kata Sasuke, ia kembali berucap "Hanya saja, kami para shinigami bisa masuk ketempat yang jauh lebih indah, dan tempat yang jauh lebih buruk"

"emm.. Maksudmu.. Surga dan.. Neraka?" Sakura membalikan posisi badan nya menghadap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di pojok ruangan.

"Hn"

"Kalau aku mati nanti, apa aku akan masuk Surga, atau mungkin masuk Neraka?" Sakura kembali bertanya dengan antusias, ia menopang dagu lancip nya pada kedua telapak tangan nya.

"Hanya Kami-sama yang bisa menentukan"

"Hm…"

"Kau tidak takut pada ku?" Suara barithone itu kembali berucap.

"Hah? Untuk apa takut pada mu? Kau kan teman ku.." bersama sebuah senyuman tulus yang bertengger diwajah mungil nya, ia menjawab dengan nada yang benar-benar meyakinkan.

DEG! Satu detakan jantung yang tak biasa di dada Sasuke saat melihat senyum manis Sakura, disusul dengan pipi nya yang perlahan memerah. Sasuke menundukan wajahnya.

"Hei~.. Shinigami-san~.. kenapa diam?" Sasuke tersentak, ia perlahan mengangkat wajah nya kedepan, tepat dihadapan wajah Sakura yang tengah memasang ekspresi bego nya, demi Kami-sama, ini dekat sekali!

"Me-menjauh!" Sasuke menyentak dengan lumayan keras, membuat Sakura langsung menuruti perintah nya, dan kembali ke tempat tidur nya.

'Huu galak sekali dia ini' umpat Sakura dalam hati, ia memanyunkan bibir nya, dan sedikit menggembungkan pipi tirus nya.

"Jangan mengumpat!"

"E-eh?!"

"Aku tau kau mengumpat tentang ku"

"Heee?.. Bagaima_ ah iya, kau ini kan Shinigami.."

"Hn"

"Huh.. dasar irit bicara.." Umpatan kali ini jauh lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya, bahkan bisa dikatakan seperti hanya bergumam.

"Hn. Aku dengar itu.."

"Ya, ya, terserah" Gadis berambut bubble gum ini menarik selimut nya sampai leher, dan memiringkan badan nya, bersiap untuk tidur.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hm.. Selamat tidur.. Shinigami-san.." Kalimat penutup pembicaraan mereka untuk hari ini. Sakura mulai memejamkan mata nya perlahan. 'Semoga besok aku masih bisa bangun..' ucap nya dalam hati.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mendengar kata hati Sakura 'Besok masih belum waktumu pergi, Sakura..'

**-Hari pertama-**

"Cicicuit.. cuit.. cuit.." Kicauan burung seakan menjadi alarm rutin Haruno Sakura tiap pagi. Berusaha membangunkan gadis cantik ini untuk kembali menyambut hari.

"Hoaaam… aku sudah mati belum ya?"

"Ah.. belum ternyata.." Terselip sedikit nada kekecewaan dalam kalimat nya, ia mengucek matanya pelan. Dan lagi-lagi menguap lebar.

"Hn. Kau ini ingin segera mati ya?"

"E-EH?! Kau mengagetkan ku! Kenapa muncul tiba-tiba didepan ku begini hah?! Menyebalkan!" Rancau Haruno satu ini. Ia mendudukan dirinya dengan susah payah. Muka nya sudah terlihat pucat, mungkin saking kaget nya atau..

TES

Merah

TES

Sakura mengusap pelan ujung lubang hidung nya menggunakan jari-jari beserta punggung tangan nya.

'Hm.. Mimisan lagi' Batin nya.

Ia terus membersihkan tetesan-tetesan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung mancung nya, tapi darah itu seakan tak habis, terus saja meluncur keluar. Bahkan kini cairan merah kental itu sudah menodai beberapa titik dibaju yang dikenakan Sakura.

'Si-sial.. Kenapa darahnya keluar terus? Ba-bahkan lebih banyak dari hari-hari sebelumnya'

Sasuke masih saja diam memperhatikan Sakura yang kini wajah nya semakin pucat. Ekspresi datar namun ada sedikit raut kekhawatiran.

Rasa sakit yang teramat sakit mulai menjalari seluruh bagian kepala Sakura.

"Shi_shinigami-san.." Pandangan Sakura semakin gelap, dan semakin lama, ia tak bisa menahan kesadaran nya, dan menutup matanya.

Sasuke semakin khawatir, ia segera menekan bel panggilan darurat, dan tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan hilang nya sosok Sasuke dalam ruangan itu. Sang Dokter yang melihat keadaan Sakura semakin panik, ia memanggil beberapa suster untuk membantu nya melakukan beberapa tindakan medis yang tepat bagi pasien nya ini.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Perlahan, dua kelopak mata ku terbuka, menampakan iris berwarna emerald didalam nya.

"Sudah sadar?" Suara itu.. ah ya, dia.. Teman baruku, sekaligus.. Malaikat maut ku.

"Hmh.." Aku hanya merespon ucapan nya dengan sedikit gumaman, aku seakan tak punya tenaga untuk melakukan apapun, bernafas pun harus pelan-pelan.

Kutolehkan kepala ku kearah jendela, disana, sosok lelaki tampan tengah berdiri menatap ku datar.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada sebuah cahaya orange yang sedikit menyilaukan dari kaca jendela.

"Hum.. sudah sore ya? Padahal sebelum aku pingsan masih pagi.." Ucapku lirih

"Ah ya.. Shinigami-san.. bisa kau tolong aku keluar? Aku ingin ke taman belakang Rumah Sakit.. sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam.. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan nya" Sambil mengulum sebuah senyum, aku memohon padanya.

"Hn"

Dan dalam sekejap, aku sudah berada di bangku taman dibawah pohon oak yang biasa ku tempati. Dengan ditemani dia yang berdiri disamping ku. Ah ya, jangan lupakan kekuatannya, ternyata.. Seorang Shinigami bisa berteleportasi.. Tentu saja..

"Shinigami-san.. berapa lama lagi.. aku.. harus pergi?" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir ku. Tak terasa, pipiku sudah basah dengan liquid bening asin yang sudah tak asing lagi keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

Sambil menatap ku, dia menjawab "Tak lama lagi"

Dan lagi-lagi.. Matahari pun tenggelam, telak.

**-Hari Kedua-**

**-Normal's POV-**

"Selamat pagi Haruno-san.. Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Sapa seorang Dokter pada pasien nya, Sakura.

"Um.. Baik dokter.."

"Hari ini, orang tua mu akan dating berkunjung.. tunggulah mereka" Kata Dokter Kabuto yang setelah itu meninggalkan Sakura di ruang rawatnya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar kembali terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok manusia berbeda gender dengan memakai pakaian ala kantoran. Mereka adalah Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki.

"Halo sayang.. Ayah dan Ibu datang.." Ucap ibu Sakura _Mebuki_ pada anak semata wayang nya, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman kecil oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu? Kata Dokter, kemarin kau sempat pingsan karna penyakitmu kambuh sampai kau mimisan dan mengeluarkan darah banyak? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan sayang?" Kali ini Kizashi yang berucap, ia mengelus kepala anaknya dengan tulus.

"Saat ini aku baik ibu, ayah.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu Saku_"

Drrrtt….

Ucapan Mebuki terpotong dengan sebuah getaran kecil dari dalam tas nya, ia mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itu, menyentuh layar touch screen nya, dan segera menempelkan nya di telinga kanan nya.

"Ya?.. Baik, saya dan suami saya akan segera kesana.. Ya, lakukan yang bisa kau lakukan dulu.. Baik" Percakapan via telefon itu pun terputus. Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Saku.. Ayah dan Ibu harus kembali lagi ke kantor.. Ada masalah yang harus segera kami selsaikan di sana, tak apa?"

"Hm.. Ya Ibu, pergilah.." Ucap Sakura dengan tulus, ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada kedua orang tua nya.

Dan ketika orang tua Sakura akan melangkah..

"Tunggu.."

Mereka kembali membalikan badan mereka kehadapan Sakura lagi.

"Aku.. tau aku banyak salah pada kalian.. karna itu.. Maafkan aku Ibu.. Maafkan aku Ayah.. A-aku.. menyayangi kalian.."

"Ya sayang.. Ibu dan Ayah juga menyayangi mu.." dengan satu kalimat barusan, kedua orang tua Sakura melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk pergi, meninggalkan anak mereka yang mungkin tak akan bisa mereka lihat lagi.. ya, pertemuan terakhir.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Jangan menangis.." Kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sakura.

"Hm.. aku.. lelah.. aku mau tidur Shinigami-san.." Sakura menutup matanya perlahan, air mata masih saja mengalir deras dari mata nya.

**-Hari Ketiga-**

"Haruno-san.. Kondisi mu sudah semakin parah, sebaiknya perbanyaklah istirahat mu,,"

"Um.. Baik Dokter.."

* * *

"Hei.. Shinigami-san.. kau dengar tadi apa kata Dokter ku? Kondisi ku semakin parah.. Waw.. itu berarti aku akan segera mati kan" Seru Sakura dengan girang nya, entah mengapa.. perasaan nya berbeda dengan orang-orang lainnya yang mengetahui kondisi nya semakin lemah.. Sakura malah terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hn. Bodoh"

"Apanya yang bodoh?"

"Ketika orang sedih mengetahui kenyataan buruk, kau malah sebaliknya, bukan kah itu bodoh?"

"Tapi.. dengan begini, aku akan segera mati dan meninggalkan urusan dunia yang begitu menyiksa ku. Bisa kau bayangkan? Kelak aku tak perlu minum obat lagi, dan tak perlu menangisi penyakit ku ini.."

"Hn. Terserah"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura menangis tanpa suara saat membalikkan tubuh nya memunggungi Sasuke. 'Ya.. sebentar lagi..' Batin nya, yang tentu saja didengar Sasuke.

"Shi_Shinigami-san.. Sudah sore.. A_ayo kita ke taman belakang, aku mau me_melihat matahari terbenam.." Sakura sudah benar-benar kacau.. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, tapi yang diinginkan nya hanya satu, menyaksikan matahari terbenam-nya.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak tega, tapi ini ialah kesempatan Sakura melihat matahari terbenam, karna hari ini, Sasuke akan kembali melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Shinigami.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari kamar rawat Sakura dan berpindah tempat di bangku taman, seperti biasa, Sakura yang duduk, dan Sasuke yang berdiri disamping nya.

"Shi_shinigami-san.. Kemarilah.. Du_duduk lah disamping ku" Ucap Sakura pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku taman disebelah nya.

"Hn" lagi-lagi hanya itu respon dari Sasuke, ia pun menuruti permintaan Sakura, duduk disamping gadis itu dengan tenang.

PUK

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Sasuke, wajah nya semakin pucat, badan nya benar-benar dingin. Ia tersenyum, terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Entah perasaan apa ini.. tapi aku me_merasa ini untuk yang ter_terakhir.." Kalimat barusan terucap bersamaan dengan keluarnya darah segar dari hidung Sakura. Rasa sakit pada kepala nya kembali terasa. Tapi ia masih menahan nya.

Pria di samping Sakura diam tak merespon, ia terus mendengarkan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir pucat Sakura.

Sempat terjadi keheningan antara mereka berdua

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun.."

Matahari mulai bergerak turun, tapi baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama sekali belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi mereka.

Sasuke menegang, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Da_dari pertama kali kita bertemu.." Pandangan Sakura semakin mengabur, yang bisa dilihatnya hanya sinar orange matahari yang sedikit lagi benar-benar tenggelam.

"Mu_mungkin ini saat nya aku_ pergi.. Ku harap.. kita bi_bisa bertemu di atas sana.." Mata emerald itu tertutup, dan takkan terbuka lagi, sampai kapan pun. Yang terakhir Sakura rasakan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi hanya lah sebuah suara.

Suara Sasuke yang mengatakan

"Aishiteru mo.. Sakura.."

Sesaat sebelum hidup Haruno Sakura benar-benar berakhir..

**~OWARI~**

Halo minna.. ^^ aku author baru disini,, ini my first FF :D

Maaf atas segala ke gaje-an yang tercantum didalam nya ._.

FF ini masih jauh sekali dari kata sempurna.. .-.

Yeah.. kuakui itu ^_^

Aku harap senior-senior disini bisa ngasi masukan untuk FF ku yg berikutnya,

ah ya, aku juga mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat salah satu shatabat ku, yang udah banyak bantu ini itu..

Hihii arigatou nee "Jan-chan"..

Aku ga pinter bikin bacotan :D

Akhir kata,,

Review plisssss? ^_^

#Grey


End file.
